


WOO ME?

by DeliaElric



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3421823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliaElric/pseuds/DeliaElric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was kinda bored... I lied, I'm trying of escaping from studies and I found this from a long time ago, but then I lost the last part, it was so annoying that I totally made up the end (and maybe it was careless of me) but I kinda liked it, so, enjoy.<br/>Not to mention a tribute and a thought for all the young maids in the world, I swear I love them! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	WOO ME?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,as always please be gentle, this is my third time posting (wow I'm counting them), but I still gladly remember of you all that I'm not english mother language, So I hope you wont make a fuss if I go totally wrong and write rubbish. Thank you for your understanding XD

Ah... Aaaah, Ah!A..Arthu...Arthur!Nooo, Yah,ah,aah-huff- Arthuur...

<<this doesn't even make sense>> established Merlin, as if he would be even considered.

 

 

Let's start  from the beginning . How all this exactly happened?

Merlin was totally fine, just a few moments ago, polishing Arthur's armor and thinking in what to do in the future, when the time when magic would be set free ,what he would do then? Castrate .. subdue.. enslaving ( even if as a joke) the prince was not a bad idea at all. The thought was pure and honest from the bottom of his heart while his fingertips were burning from all the work. Because the day started with the unpleasantness necessity of his majestic prat to tag along Merlin in all his chores.

This inevitably made impossible the use of magic for all tasks

But then the day turned really strange when the almighty king started to talk. Usually it was Merlin doing.. the talk...

"so, I was thinking about this dream of mine...> Arthur glared at him, with a _" I m asking for your advise without asking of your advise so don't think to much of yourself_ " face he sometimes used when he was in trouble.

Melvin nodded... but then... < I mean, the dream of one of my men ... one of the new recruit.."

Stay impassible Merlin, he said to himself. This is a signal,if this goes out of this room you're surely dead.

" whose asking for advise... maybe you already know Merlin? Since you like chattering with my knights so much already..."

"I've heard of nothing, Sir" where he wanted to get? That was unusually slow...

"Impressive Merlin, you're smartness always surprise me."

-ooooh, I'll so wanna to try the subdue tactic for revenge -[there.. think of the greatest evil's smile you could get from Merlin XD]

"It's just.." he started...

"your charme, yeah, I do know"

The king today was kinda irritated?

Not my fault for sure. Not till now.

"So, that dream of yours?" Asked, getting up to settle the new sparkling cleaned armour at its place and taking along, sadly, another piece. "My knight" corrected Arthur.

"Yup, His" Corrected in the same way the sorcerer.

" he has this young maid always by his side..."

 "oooh" pointed melodramatic Merlin, but with a really low voice.

"Which is kind of heartening, always getting in trouble, always forgetting the right thing to do, she does make me think of someone, don't you think Merlin?"

"No, Sir."

"Oh, but if you say so..." then " _thank you_ " he mentally added

Arthur started to wander around the room" a really slow girl, truly, a nice fellow yeah, the cute type I must say..."

"Are you interested in this girl?"

"What? No! I'm talking about those.. indecent dreams.. that.. my knight gets, with that servant, of his... every night... " they were looking into each others eyes now.

"So, what?"

"What what?"

 "What do you think about?"

"Sire - he smiled (friendly approach should work)- if she's such a nice girl I can't see the problem. I mean, I'm a servant, if she likes him too obviously  ..."

"It's an innoble act!"

 "The _act_? They went already this far? Didn't you courted some maiden too?"

"Courting is pretending Merlin, and pretending with someone you don't like..."

"I don't get your point, Arthur"

"The point is Merlin... is that my knight is being distracted by this... need? And he doesn't know what to do, he care about the girl, doesn't want to be hated... I mean, he could even force himself on her but I'll never allow such an evil act!"

Such a cute prince he got to serve. Kilgharra cold sniff the Moe from his cage as how he saw Merlin things right now. It was a brief instant, let's point.

"What about an indirect confession?"

Arthur nodded" I thought of that too.  But you know, the girls pretty brainless, how let her understand ? Its a relationship that must be kept as a secret"

"You're right."

"as always."

" Yes,Sire."

"any advise?"

"Sire?"

 "You're a servant too, how would you understand if.. if I wanted to make a move on you?"

It was inevitable, the piece of armour that protect the torso fell onto his foot. The noise distracted him and he didn't see the prince helping him straight yet.

 - _since you're a piece of tactless shit and never nice to me I think that this would be enough but that girl deserves better hopes_ \- he thought.

They were really close.

 "If she was so thick headed  as you say - and I don't think so... (I'm sure the poor girl is only being teased) - I'd go with the romantic and passionate set"

"The what?"

"Yeah, you know, that kind of romance, the unexpected  kiss,being passionately pinned down but gently, the confession and... stuff, I don't know the details " and he blushed - _Gwen doesn't share that much_..

"Would you fall for that too?"

Merlin laughed, a girl pinning him down? Seriously?

 "Never happened, I could give it a try"

"what? are you that kind of person?"

"What do you mean ?"

"You'll let me try?"

"I could get the hell out of you!"

 "You said so also  that first time .."he smiled...

What? Where the dreams talk about did go? Arthur was surprising not mocking him, he didn't even yell about the armour, that was still at his foots. Why?

Then everything was a mess. His face. The space. His lips. The peace of the world. His hands. Because Arthur was keeping them high, over his head. Blocked by the walls. When the hell did they reached the walls?!

"no, Arthur? Sir? Wait, What the hell?"

"isn't now time for the confession?"

"you're majesty...?"

"Merlin, I'm telling you my precious wish, I want you to fall for me"

 WHAT KIND OF EVIL'S MAGIC DID YOU USE ? YOU WITCH THAT'S SURELY HIDING SOMEWHERE AROUND HERE? UH? YOU BROKE MY CUTE PRINCE!

"you're idea of wooing is totally wrong, if you think this is a confession! I'm gonna dump you!"

"not fair, my knight just married with his maid"

"you just made all this up, didn't you?!

"nope, I went all efforts to think of a good excuse"

"and I'm the slow one?"

"but then, you did fall for it"

"I'm not so easy"

"you thought that girl was!"

"she doesn't even exist!"

"don't make fun of a girl's dreams!"

"are you that girl Arthur?"

He was going to get punched in the face.

"let's go to bed and see who's the real girl Merlin" said so the prince embracing him and taking him to the bed...

"This doesn't even make a bit of sense!"

No... Ouch, No! Ah..Arth?!ARTHUR?!AAAH!

...

Damnit you Idiot!

and this is how it started...         ¬w¬


End file.
